Kevin Blackwright
"The Handler" of Albion as they call him. Kevin Quentin Blackwright is an infamous smuggler known for his outrageously unbelievable exploits with his crew aboard "The Revenant." While reports and wanted posters describe Kev as an incredibly dangerous psycopath, in reality he is a total nut-job that keeps getting incredibly lucky. Physical Appearance Kev is a gaunt man. He's agile, he's toned but he isn't by any means a major body builder. He stands at 5'11 and can look pretty imposing. His green eyes can vary between striking or friendly and his face as of now is clean shaven. A scar runs down his face diagonally following the destruction of "The Free Bird" when trying to escape The Rift. On his back he has a scar from a deep knife-wound he suffered several years ago. His clothing can vary. Originally he wore a brown trench coat and dark undershirt and later during his mental breakdown switched over to a suit, vest and tie combination to reflect his crazed desire with professionalism. With his crazed breakdown over, he's begun wearing his smuggler's trench coat again but still changes around his main attire every now and then. Personality Kevin’s personality is as mysterious as his smuggling job. In a tavern you can find him having a good time where he jokes with patrons, laughs and has fun. When a job rolls around, his fun demeanour stops and he becomes very serious and cold. He usually keeps his composure but when he gets into fights it quickly deteriorates. Many think he’s motivated by money to be a smuggler, that’s partially true but he has his reasons that are known only to him. During his breakdown period, he became one-hundred percent cold-and-serious which contributed to his undoing. He's returned to his light-hearted demeanour while still maintaining a professional composure when things get serious. Relationships Kev is very straightforward in classifying his relationships with people. You are either a prick or not. Currently most of Serenity due to their dysfunctional nature in his eyes, is classified as pricks. Being a prick does not mean Kev absolutely hates you, it just means you are now the target of his sarcasm. Angelos One day Kev was trying to brew coffee when Dianne Cornelia decided to be herself and bug the ever loving shit out of Kev and introduce a new wash=up. The new wash-up turned out to be a fellow sailor, albeit sky-sailor, but a sailor nonetheless. He instantly was classified as "Not-A-Prick" when he recognised Kev as Captain Blackwright of the Revenant. Angelos has aided Kev on many occasions and together with the addition of Jameson, the three are easily the most dangerous trio of pirates walking around. Jameson A "clockwork automaton" as Kev likes to call him. Jameson as an entrepreneurial, enterprising, Golem has been very helpful to Kev in setting up the plantation, mine, steam-ship and many other functions arond the island. Kev is pretty sure he isn't entirely right in the head, being human and being turned Golem probably does that to you, but Jameson is both the brains and the brawn Kev needs to get things done. Lately, Jameson has been preoccupied running the CEC and while the two hardly interact on a day to day basis, make no mistake: If someone tries to harm Jameson, Kev's gonna be there. And if someone tries to harm Kev, which happens far more often, Jameson's going to be there. Vea Kev's first friend when stranded on the island. The dwarf quickly set him up with a longly missed Needle Gun and supplies to survive. Unfortunately Vea perished during when the spirit of the nightmare child attacked the town and managed to infiltrate the pagoda. Following his death, Kev with the help of Greggor, Jameson and Oliver recovered all the supplies from his Quarry and set up the Merchant's Revenge as their new base of operations. After discovering several items belonging to the dwarf known as Kathos in Vea's Quarry, Kev finally connected the dots and was the first person to realise that Vea and Kathos are one and the same. Hanz Greggor His 1st Mate aboard "The Revenant" before ending up stuck on The Rift. Following Kev taking a trip on the Nautilus temporarily to hop off at Alistairport where "The Revenant" was being repaired, the Nautilus ended up in The Rift and Kev was presumed dead with the rest of the passengers aboard the ship. Greggor, while having perfect opportunity to usurp control of the smuggling ship, decided instead to go search for Kev. Subsequently he ended up in The Rift. Now the Captain and the 1st Mate find themselves temporarily running a plantation/mine/lumber-mill/radio-broadcast center due to the lack of any contraband to be smuggled. They're both quite surprised at how much they can accomplish when they aren't piss drunk. Due to Greggor's recent lack of being alive, Kev remembers his first mate with enthusiasm as well as realising the man nearly got him killed on several occasions. "He was a bit of a prick now that I think about it." -Kev reflecting upon Greggor's death. Powers and Abilities Luck of the Gods Kev for some inexplicable reason, has been outrageously lucky. He has survived nearly having his soul sucked out by Wraiths, he's been dangled over a pit of lava and lived, and he's survived numerous fire-fights that should have resulted in him dead. While Kev is not immune to injury, his strange luck has yet to run out and he continues to survive against all odds. Needle Gun Kev utilizes a needle gun as his primary combative weapon. It's various modes have allowed Kev to be a versatile combatant in tricky situations. He usually takes on a supportive role in combat with his allies Angelos and Jameson. Vulnerabilities Magic, Definitely Magic Kev as a normal human being does not have any special powers of his own and does not fully understand how magic works. In situations where he is faced with enemy Mages or Spirits, he will be at a serious disadvantage. History Born in Alistairport, Albion, Kev grew up in the centre of the busiest port besides the capital. Throughout his childhood he would always see ships from all nations passing through and he dreamed of one day leaving behind his poor status and sailing the ocean blue. His older brothers Allen and Samuel worked in one of the many arms factories of the city and occasionally they would bring home parts of firearms. The three of them would fiddle around with the guns and by his mid-teens, Kev had a solid understanding of the mechanics of guns as well as proper maintenance for them. Quotes "The Revenant is the finest ship i've ever jury-rigged with tape and bandaids." - Kev describing the Revenant. "There are two kinds of people in the world, pricks and not-pricks." -Kev on People. Trivia Category:Characters